The subject matter disclosed herein relates to medical systems. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to methods and systems that may be employed to check the multimedia quality of a medical diagnostic system.
Medical diagnostic systems may include remote viewing systems whose displays are capable of rendering and manipulating a variety of multimedia for diagnostic display purposes. That is, the remote viewing systems are used to review images, video, waveforms (e.g., ECG, EKG), and audio that may be used for medical diagnosis. Typically, remote viewing systems include custom-built hardware. The custom-built hardware is capable of displaying and manipulating images or other media in sufficient detail that a diagnosis may be determined. However, providing custom-built hardware in order to enable remote diagnostics is very costly. An alternative, more economical approach, would use off-the-shelf hardware. However, off-the-shelf hardware such as monitors and computing devices (e.g., desktop computers, workstations, laptops, tablets, personal digital assistants, cell phones) is not standardized and may or may not have the display properties and the processing power capable of enabling remote diagnosis.